marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bennett Revere (Earth-5106)
, | Relatives = Wanda Lane (wife, deceased), Edgar Revere (son), Dawn Revere (daughter) | Universe = Earth-5106 | BaseOfOperations = Washington D.C. on Earth-5106 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Commander of the Space Squadron, and Chief of the Galaxy Organization | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = George Tuska | First = Space Squadron #1 | HistoryText = Youth Bennett Revere was an accomplished pilot and mechanic on Earth-5106 a world where rocket technologies and space travel saw great advancements in the 1950s. In the year 1960 Bennett turned 20 and had grown an aspiration to be a rocket test pilot. His aspirations grew to an obsession to the point where he would sneak past security at the local military base to peek over the wall and watch the technicians work on a new government funded rocket program. Mistaken as a spy, Bennett was arrested and although Mayor Kenneth Hale did not think Bennett to be a spy he still followed the rule of law and had Revere locked in the base stockade. As fate would have it, Bennet's arrest happened on the day of a crucial rocket test that would either call and end or guarantee continued government funding for continued rocket research. When base staff could not find anyone who could fit in the rocket without compromising the weight limits, Hale noted that young Bennett met the 130 pound weight limitation and decided to risk putting the young man on board the rocket. Bennett was finally living his dream, and while touring the solar system earned the nickname "Blast" due to his frequent use of the verb to describe their space travel. Upon their return to Earth, "Blast" Bennett was surprised to find that Hale had pulled some strings and had Washington consent to enlisting Revere so that he could assist on further rocket tests Youth story from should go here. By 1970, Blast Revere had become a brash and daring rocket pilot willing to push it to the limit in order to see the advancement of rocket technology, even at the risk of his own life. He soon became smitten by a young woman named Wanda Lane and one day won her sympathy and eventually love by feigning injury after purposely crashing a rocket ship. However their romance would be a rocky one as Wanda worried about the dangers that Blast subjected himself to every day to the point where she told him to choose his career as a rocket pilot or her. Unable to give up both, Revere took Wanda on a space flight to show her the majesty of the universe around them. Although Wanda accepted his career she continued to worry about the dangers he regularly faced Youth story from goes here. However Revere put his career on the line for his reckless use of rockets and constant crashes to the point where he was reprimanded and warned that if he crashed one more ship or took one more unauthorized space flight he would be expelled from the service. After being discharged from the hospital he noticed a rocket take off where the engines did not properly ignite. Ignoring his orders, Bennett took a new prototype rocket and used it to tow the malfunctioning rocket back to Earth safely, although he was injured in the crash. Expected to be expelled for disobeying orders, Blast was surprised to find that he received a commendation for his heroic efforts Youth story from goes here. Eventually, Bennett married Wanda Lane, and they had two children together: Edgar and Dawn. However the stress caused by Bennett's job eventually took its toll on Wanda's health and she died of an apparent broken heart, a loss that stayed with Bennett well into the years ahead . Chief of Galaxy By the year 2000 AD, Bennett was the chief of the Galaxy Organization, a united federation of planets that evolved from the United Nations over the passing decades, he also commanded over the Space Squadron peacekeeping force, which his son Edgar also was a member. His prized member was Jet Dixon whom was engaged to his daughter Dawn, but Bennett refused to consent to their marriage as he feared the same tragedy would befall Dawn as did her mother by marrying a rocket pilot. Further tension among the family was sparked when Bennett chose Jet to be field commander of the Space Squadron over Edgar, who became devoted to trying to discredit Jet and take his position, but ultimately failed each time. Shortly after Jet's promotion, Martians that were part of the barbaric VDBN tribe came to Earth to try and learn the ways of peace, their leader Mxxptrm warring with his ingrained nature. When Mxxptrm lost a fight against Jet, Jet spared his life. Unable to cope with his feelings, Mxxptrm kidnapped Bennett and his daughter Dawn who further convinced him how to express himself peacefully, finally turning over the warlike Martians to a better path. Bennett then gave Mxxptrm an offer to join Space Squadron, an offer the Martain accepted His later activities in go here. Later when the Mercurians evil persona's coming to life, Revere promised to Mercurian leader Mer-King that the Space Squadron to investigate and find a cure. While Jet and his crew were gone, Bennett had to quell Edgar's attempts to entice the other members of Galaxy to go to war against Mercury, until Jet and his men were able to solve the problem. When Space Squadron tried out a new Disturbo-Ray device that detects trouble, Bennett demanded excellent performance from Jet and the Space Squadron. Their attempts to locate a danger picked up by the Disturb-Ray was complicated by Edgar, but once again Jet solved the problem to Bennett's satisfaction and praise. Shortly thereafter Jet and Dawn once more asked Bennett for permission to marry, and once again he denied the request reminding them of how his career killed his own wife His later activities in go here. Bennett and the other members of Galaxy soon became prisoners of Boz an intergalactic criminal who took over all the united planets with his tentacle creatures. Bennett and the other prisoners were later saved by Space Squadron who slew Boz with Atomic Dust. Later, Bennett was handing out medals of valor to Jet and the other Space Squadron members during an annual ceremony. The ceremony was marred however when Edgar attempted once more to discredit Jet Dixon by pointing out how Jet had never consented to have a new experimental gas created by Dr. Kalandra tested on him, forcing Jet to accept his challenge, but Jet once more thwarted Edgar's plans His later activities in go here. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Bennett travels by rocket. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}